Question: Simplify the following expression. $ 3 + (5 - 9 \times 2) \times 3 $
Explanation: $ = 3 + (5 - 18) \times 3 $ $ = 3 + (-13) \times 3 $ $ = 3 - 39 $ $ = -36 $